


Don't Run Away From Your Heart

by VanillaButterDream



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaButterDream/pseuds/VanillaButterDream
Summary: Sentence Prompt: “Why did you wait so long to leave if you were so unhappy with me?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence Prompt: “Why did you wait so long to leave if you were so unhappy with me?”

You pushed your way through the thick crowd of the dimly lit bar. As you walked, a hand caught your arm. Instinctively you jerked away, the person losing the loose grip on your arm. You turned quickly, ready to chew out the son of a that grabbed you.

“What the actual fu—”

“Y/N?” Cassidy stood in front of you, his expression was a mix of confusion and surprise.

Your expression softened momentarily. “Cass? Why are you here?” You wondered if he’d come looking for you. Did he really care that much?

“Jess…he’s lookin’ fer tha’ big feller upstairs.”

“God likes Jazz?” You raised a brow, glancing around the dark Jazz club.

“Apparently but nevermind t'at, what are you doin’ here?”

“Maybe I like jazz.” You shrugged.

“No, no, no. That’s not what I mean and you know it. You left me. You left _us_.” Cassidy pointed a finger at you, “And I know fer a fact you don’t like jazz.” You knew he wasn’t including Tulip and Jesse. He meant you and him, what you had together. It had only been six months, but it felt like forever ago since you’d left.

You shoved his finger away, “I don’t Cassidy, I was…confused about everything. I needed a break.”

“Why did you wait so long to leave if you were so unhappy with me?”

“I wasn’t unhappy, I was really happy. Really friggin’ happy.” You shook your head, “I knew you n’ I were never going to work. You moved on from Tulip, how long til’ you moved on from me?”

“You think that I would’a jus’ moved on from you?” Cassidy shook his head, “I don’t think I’ll ever be movin’ on from you, love.”

"I just..panicked. the last time I cared about someone like I care about you. It almost broke me. So, I ran." But you were done running.

“Y'know, I care about you too."

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. You took a deep breath, taking a step closer to him. Grabbing the turned-up collar of his leather jacket, “Promise?”

Cassidy nodded, “Promise.”

"Can...we just see where this takes us?"

"There's nothin' I'd like more."  

You took a step back, wiping a few tears away. “So, looking for God huh?” You laughed, “Somehow I don’t think God frequents this place much.”

“Aye, you’d be surprised lass.” Cassidy grinned, “Tulip n’ Jess are back at Denis’ place. Care ta’ join?” He held out a tattooed hand for you to hold.

You grabbed his hand, grinning right back at him. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, who’s this Denis guy?”

“Ah, well that’s somethin’ we need to talk about actually.”


	2. Home Is Where Your Annoying Friends Are

You leaned against the wall as Cassidy unlocked the door. “Classy place. I think it’s a step up from the church attic though. At least we’ll have a bed.” You joked, giggling at your own words.

“Speakin’ of ta’t, are yah ready for bed?” He glanced over at you, “I mean y’know, yah are probably tired.”

“Cass!” You playfully pushed his shoulder, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me into bed.”

He took a few steps toward you, pushing you against the wall. “Now would I do a thing like t’at?” He grinned, his face just inches away from yours. You leaned in, pressing your lips softly against his. His hand came up to rest on your cheek.

He pulled away, roughly kissing down your neck. You could feel your heart beating hard inside your chest. Your shaky hands wrap around his neck. You stay like that for a moment. Breathing heavily, fingers playing with his hair while he sucks at a sensitive spot on your neck.

You pull away, “C’mon. I want to see Tulip and Jesse before they head to bed.”

Cassidy sighs, but he doesn’t protest. You open the creaky door, stepping into the apartment. Two familiar faces sitting at the table, playing a game of cards. “You’re back.” Tulip smiled, getting to her feet and pulling you into a hug.

“I couldn’t miss the hunt for God, now could I?” You laughed.

“Finally, someone else who knows this is a really friggin’ dumb idea.” Tulip replied, holding you arm’s length away to study you.

Jesse nods at you, “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back, Jess.”

You pulled out a chair, sitting in between Tulip and Cassidy.

“Did you hear about Annville?” Jesse asked, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of his beer.

“Yeah,” You nodded, the town may not have been much but it was home.

You sit there for a while, explaining how you ended up in New Orleans. And Jesse explained why they were hunting God, but you were still a little confused. “I think I’m gonna head to bed. Night y’all.” You announced, getting to your feet. Cassidy offered to show you to your room, and you gladly accepted. Tulip rolled her eyes at you both

“Don’t scare her off this time, Cass!” She called after you.

You made it to a dimly lit and dusty bedroom. _Still better than that damn attic._

You tossed your duffel bag of clothes down and took a seat on the bed. As Cassidy locked the door behind you. “Sorry you lost yer home, love.”

You sighed, “It’s okay. You know how the saying goes ‘home is wherever your annoying friends are.’” You glanced over your shoulder at him and he smiled warmly at you.

He walked over to the bed, sitting beside you. “I couldn’t introduce you ta’ Denis, he was sleepin’.”

“Oh, um that’s okay. I’ll meet him tomorrow. I can’t believe you have a son.”

“T’ere’s a lot we don’t know about each other.”

“I guess we have a lot to learn. How about I start by memorizing your tattoos?”

“Y’know, I think t’at’s a responsible place ta start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a week without uploading she comes back with a chapter (that no one even asked for.) 
> 
> this probably sucks ~ hope you enjoy xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend.
> 
> This is my first lil drabble ever, so it's probably trash. But anyway thanks for reading. My tumblr is @eliotsbambi if u wanna hmu with any drabble requests! I'd be happy to try to write them. :)
> 
> also I'm bad at titles sorry.


End file.
